50 Sentences for the Sormine Lover's Soul
by Karin Ochibi-chan
Summary: 50 sentences revolving around our lovable Keyblade Master and shy Nobody Witch /Sormine drabble/. Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Hope you enjoy.


Karin: Okay, since I wrote a 50 sentence thing for Namine and Roxas, I wanted to do a Namine and Sora one as well

**Karin: Okay, since I wrote a 50 sentence thing for Namine and Roxas, I wanted to do a Namine and Sora one as well. Hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

**50 Sentences for the Sormine Lover's Soul**

**#1- Smile**

They were rare, but every time she smiled, he cherished it more than anything.

**#2- Sketches**

No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't seem to draw a perfect sketch of him.

**#3- White**

He didn't know that someone could wear so much white; however, as he looked at the blonde haired girl, he knew that it suited her more than any color.

**#4- Game**

Namine only raised an eyebrow as she watched Sora make funny gestures trying to explain the rules of "Bitzball".

**#5- Tears **

Five-year-old Sora felt warm tears slipping down his cheeks as he gazed upon her empty house.

**#6- Regret**

Her pale hand touched the surface of the sleeping pod tenderly with regret in her eyes; she never told him she loved him.

**#7- Sleep**

She was the last thing he saw before his eyes drifted close for slumber.

**#8- Gratitude **

Namine's cerulean eyes were wide as she gazed upon a messy sketch of her and Sora as they were younger in his fake memories with the words "Thanks Namine" above it.

**#9- Longing**

Every night he would lie in bed longing to see the transparent image of the blonde haired girl Namine from the World that Never Was.

**#10- Unattainable **

A bitter smile settled on her features as she watched him through Kairi's eyes; no matter how hard she wished he would always be unattainable to her.

**#11- Song**

He couldn't sing that well, but as he heard her quietly laughing, he continued to sing without complaint.

**#12- Desperation**

Namine shut her eyes tightly desperate to will the image of the chocolate haired boy out of her mind.

**#13- Jealous**

As he saw how happy Namine and Roxas were to see each other again, he couldn't help but be jealous of his blonde haired nobody for being able to be with her.

**#14- Snow**

Namine's eyes were wide as she stood next to a laughing Sora holding her hand; she never knew snow was so pretty.

**#15- Shy**

"May I have this dance, milady?" he asked her smiling goofily as he held out his hand to which she shyly took.

**#16- Heart**

She didn't need a heart so long as she had him.

**#17- Indecision**

He didn't know which one he wanted more: his old memories with his friends or his fake memories only of her.

**#18- Greed**

Despite her overwhelming guilt of erasing every one of his memories, she couldn't help but greedily cherish the memories she gave him.

**#19- Crayons**

His hand twitched when he caught sight of the crayon box on the shelf only to return to his side; why did he want to buy crayons when he knew Kairi didn't draw?

**#20- Lie**

She smiled sadly when she falsely promised to be there when he woke up; he wouldn't miss her anyway.

**#21- Lips**

Sora urged himself to keep walking ahead before his self-control slipped and he would end up devouring those luscious lips of hers.

**#22- Contradiction**

It was strange, she thought as she repaired another one of Sora's memories, that if she didn't have a heart then why did she love him so much?

**#23- Fade**

He struggled to hang on to her for as long as he could: her face, her voice, her name—everything because he didn't want her to fade out of his memory.

**#24- Birthday**

Namine bowed her head in Kairi's mind as she heard Sora wishing the auburn haired girl a happy birthday; she must've imagined him whispering "Happy birthday Namine"

**#25- Name**

Sora loved it when Namine said his name; when she said his name, he felt like the most important person in her world.

**#26- Shakespeare**

Namine gazed at the book _Romeo and Juliet _with a bitter smile thinking _Well Shakespeare, I wonder if you witnessed my tragedy before writing this_.

**#27- Obsession **

He was beginning to see her everywhere he went; whether it was a result from his desperate need to see her again or the lack of sleep he didn't know.

**#28- Cute**

Namine's eye twitched when Sora gave her the puppy dog eyes; being cute was a dirty move to get her to go with him to get dinner at the Chinese take-out diner.

**#29- Short**

Sora could _swear_ his left eye was twitching constantly as he saw all the residents of Halloween Town look at Namine's short witch costume in a perverted way.

**#30- Shock**

Namine's mouth was wide open in utter shock as she found a picture of herself sound asleep from last Christmas party under Sora's pillow.

**#31- Mark**

Sora's face was completely red while his hand automatically covered the bruise on his neck when Kairi pointed it out; he did _not_ want to tell his friends about his nightly visits with Kairi's nobody.

**#32- Motion**

Namine was awed as she watched Sora eliminate the heartless in such a beautiful motion.

**#33- Whispers **

Riku quickly snagged a video camera smirking as he watched his best friend smiling goofily in his sleep whispering "Namine" over and over again.

**#34- Sweet**

As she watched Sora climb into his sleeping pod, she pulled him back strictly on impulse and planted her lips on his sweet ones.

**#35- Frustration**

Sora furrowed his brow as he tried to remember who he was supposed to protect only to come to a blank as usual.

**#36- Lullaby**

Namine's cheeks flushed in embarrassment as she quietly serenaded the sleeping boy; if DiZ or Riku ever caught her doing this, she would never live it down.

**#37- Thinking**

Sora watched as Elizabeth embraced Will and a flash of a blonde haired girl doing the same to him in his mind made his face go red and a dazed grin appear on his features… that is until Goofy and Donald started teasing him.

**#38- Story**

It was the first time she tried writing instead of drawing; however, she wanted to write about his and her story.

**#39- Second**

Maybe it was the lighting, but for a second there, he saw the pretty blonde haired girl smiling down at him instead of Kairi.

**#40- Unexpected **

Namine kicked his shin when he refused to give back her sketchbook and then ran away as Riku and Kairi laughed at him.

**#41- Mistletoe**

He moved in to kiss her with the mistletoe hanging above them only to find that he was kissing a wall.

**#42- Teasing**

Namine's eyes welled up as some people made fun of her only to have her brown haired knight in shinning armor chase them away.

**#43- Wrong**

While Sora looked up at the falling stars from his bedroom, he couldn't help but have a sinking feeling he made the wrong decision about something.

**#44- Chase**

Namine breathed out a sigh in relief before Sora jumped out of nowhere and tagged her; or at least _attempted_ to since she was transparent.

**#45- Sickness**

She truly was a witch, he thought to himself stubbornly as his heart pounded against his rib cage; after all, only a witch could make him feel this way.

**#46- Fairy Tale**

At first Namine felt like Cinderella when she met him, but it soon turned to the Little Mermaid when she lost him to the princess.

**#47- Flower**

Sora grinned cheerily as he handed Namine the roses only to have his jaw drop when she shyly told him that lilies were her favorite flower.

**#48- Honor**

Namine had to let out a small giggle when Sora puffed out his chest and told her he would defend her honor for the rest of his life.

**#49- Ghost**

He was always afraid of ghosts when he was a child, but now as he sees a transparent blonde haired girl everywhere, he feels he's come to love them.

**#50- Beginning **

She knew he didn't remember her, but she still approached him saying "Hi, I'm Namine, would you teach me how to play Bitzball?" showing that she was willing to create a new beginning.

* * *

**Karin: Okay, there you have it. Hope you liked it. Oh, and please be kind enough to leave a review on the way out. Thank you.**

**PS- I didn't know how to spell "Bitzball" (it's the game that Wakka and Tidus usually play) so please forgive me if I got it wrong. **

**See ya next time! **


End file.
